The Test
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: Franziska got high grade on her test however it led to severe consequences Not really a pairing


Miles Edgeworth was walking out of his school to pick up Franziska from her school. It took about 10 minutes to get halfway in-between the two schools. Despite it being only the second week of school Franziska knew the way to go to the place where they meet.

"I wonder if my old friends have this much homework," he stated. Since it was easier for Miles to skip a grade and finish high school before he went to law school, that's what Manfred von Karma did. At first Miles had a hard time adjusting but he managed to get used to it.

"Miles!" a girl said. Miles turned to see his little 'sister' running toward him. She looked very happy. The happiest for a while. She was in 1st grade so Miles knew she didn't have much homework compared to him.

"Hey Franziska," Miles said. Franziska finished her running toward him. "Why the happy face?"

"I tell you when we get home," Franziska said. Miles knew that something good must have happened at school. He wondered what it could have been as they walked back to the manor.

"How's high school Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska asked moving her head up to see his face.

"It's a bit intimidating," Miles stated. He was the youngest in his class after all. But to Franziska everyone in high school was _big_. "Not as much fun as first grade, I can tell you that." Franziska nodded as she kept smiling.

When they reached the manor, they found Franziska's mother going to her car. She was going on a business trip to America. Franziska ran up to her mother.

"Mommy!" Franziska said. Franziska's mother picked her up hugging her. Miles always loved seeing them be happy. It was a much better relation than Franziska had with her father.

"Hey how was school," Franziska's mother stated. She ruffled Franziska's cyan hair. The both of them had the same colored hair. Franziska's mother was always cheerful.

"Great," Franziska smiled. "I got my spelling test back Mommy!"

'So that's it,' Miles thought. 'She must have gotten a good grade.'

"Well how did you do?" Franziska's mother asked. She put Franziska down so she could get out her test. Franziska eagerly got it out. When she did she gave it to her mother.

"I got a 98, Mommy!" Franziska said smiling. "It was the highest grade in the class!" Miles was impressed. The first test and she got such a high grade.

However he noticed that Franziska's mother had lost her smile for a brief second and was replaced with a weak one. Franziska on the other hand did not notice.

"That's fantastic Franziska," Her mother said. "I'm so proud of you." Franziska hugged her mother before she went off to the airport. "See you this weekend," She said before she left.

"Come on Franziska," Miles stated. "We better get inside." Franziska nodded going inside with her 'brother'.

"Miles?" she said when they went into the kitchen.

"Yeah Franziska," Miles said pouring his cup of juice.

"When will Papa be home?" she asked. "I wanna show him my test."

"I-I don't know Franziska," Miles said. Miles was a bit intimidated by Manfred. He always demanded perfection of him. Manfred always gave him the chills despite saving him from being homeless.

"He will be home in time for dinner right?" Franziska said looking disappointed.

"Of course Franziska," Miles reassured her. "Come on we got homework to do." They went to the library to do their homework.

Just when Miles finished his homework, the door opened. He nudged Franziska awake. She finished her homework way earlier than Miles.

"There you two are," Manfred said stepping into the library. Franziska got off of her seat to greet her father.

"Papa!" she exclaimed. Manfred barely acknowledged his daughter. "How was work?"

"And when did you get all talkative?" Manfred said. Franziska wasn't the most frequent talker, but she still spoke out sometimes.

"I-" she started.

"Mister von Karma?" a servant said. "Dinner is ready." Manfred nodded. He left the room with his students following him.

Miles was eating his chicken when Franziska spoke up again.

"Papa," She said. Manfred glanced at her.

"Didn't you get your test back today?" Manfred said. Miles felt a strange feeling of uneasiness then.

"Yes, Papa," Franziska said regaining her smile.

"Well what did you get?" Manfred asked.

"A 98 Papa," Franziska exclaimed. Manfred did not look pleased. He went back to his dinner. Miles bit his lip. "Papa?"

"I would like to see you after dinner Franziska," Manfred said. Franziska nodded but she looked confused.

After dinner Franziska looked up at Miles before she went to her father's study. "Why didn't her smile Miles? I thought he would like A's"

"I-I don't know Franziska," Miles lied. Miles could tell that Manfred was going to yell at her like he did Miles when he did not get 100s, which was rare. Miles went along with her but stayed outside the hallway. He could hear Manfred shouting.

"FRANZISKA!" he screamed. "HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS DISGUSTING GRADE?"

"But Papa-" She whimpered. She was obviously scared. "I-it was the-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOUR SCHOOLMATES GOT!" Manfred continued. "I EXPECT HIGHER GRADES FROM YOU! YOU ARE A VON KARMA, FRANZISKA!"

"I know papa-," she cried.

"IF YOU DID YOU WOULD'VE GOTTEN A PERFECT HUNDRED WOULDN'T YOU?"

"Yes sir-" Franziska said. Miles went to the bathroom down the hall in case Manfred opened the door. The fight was so loud that he could here it form in there anyway.

"ON THE GROUND FRANZISKA!" Miles did not remember that part of the yelling. He heard Franziska screaming in pain. He felt sick as the screams continued. After a while he heard Manfred's voice again. "Now what are you going to tell your class mates?"

"I fell down the stairs," she said crying. She left the room crying. Miles had the door closed so he didn't see her. A little while later he went into Franziska's room to see how she was doing.

"Franziska?" he asked opening the door. He saw her on her bed crying. She was beat up. He saw her cloths ripped. He sat next to her. "What happened Franziska?"

"He hit me with his cane, Miles," Franziska cried. Miles patted her back being gentle. "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know Franziska," Miles said.

"I want mommy," she whimpered.

"Can I help until she gets back," Miles said. Franziska nodded leaning onto him. He let her lean until she was asleep. And for the first time he knew what the real consequences for failure were.


End file.
